To A different World
by MissTigerLover
Summary: A light flashed beneath the well taking Inuyasha and Kagome into the fruit basket world. The Yuki meets Kagome. Will Kagome Love change or would her love stay the same for Inuyasha? Crossover/One shot!


**MissTigerLover: I am so excited**

**Inuyasha: Why**

**MissTigerLover: In 1..2..3..Come in**

**Tohru: Tiger!**

**MissTigerLover: Tohru! (Tries to hug)**

**Kyo: (Pushes Tiger away) Don't touch her so formality**

**Tohru: Wow Dog ears (Grabs Inuyasha's ears)**

**Inuyasha: I will kill her!**

**Everyone: Stop**

**Kyo: I will kill you before you ever get a chance to touch her (Death aura)**

**Inuyasha: I would like to see that happen (Death aura)**

**Tiger: Wait**

**Kyo&amp;Inuyasha: What**

**Tiger: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruit basket on with the crossover! (Breaks up the fight)**

**Shippo: That is not all**

**Tiger; I would love to thank LadyR.14 for this idea**

**" **Please can you create a crossover inuyasha / fruits basket and the couple is kagomeXYuki"

**Shippo: On with the Crossover!**

The most amazing encounter happen between Demon and Zodiac animals. It all started when Inuyasha and Kagome were having a walk to Kagome's well suddenly a light flashed and before they realize they were not in Kagome's world but in front of Shigure's house. Kagome was panicing and walked into the house and inuyasha followed her to reveal a...dancing Shigure brooming.

_Kyo: Not surprised -.-_

_Shigure: NO! No one was propose to know that_

_Everyone; O.O_

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there with a big O shape simile. Shigure realized that they were standing there and dropped the broom. "Sorry to interrupt you dance lesson but I was wondering..." Shigure grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Beautiful." Inuyasha eyes were twitching when he decided to speak the door behind him opened and Inuyasha flew towards the door. A orange hair man name Kyo Sohma and a blue haired man Yuki Sohma stood there shocked to see.

_Kyo: I like this story already!_

_Inuyasha: I don't -.-_

Shigure eyes were shining while Yuki and Kyo was looking at the sight.

"Beautiful, Look at the slender hip, those chocolate eyes, and her skin smoother than the snow itself and the way she blushes drives a man crazy as myself. What a high school girls these day." Yuki blushed and Inuyasha tried to say something to Kagome then Yuki pushed Inuyasha to the side and ran straight towards Kagome.

"Um...Hey I am Yuki Sohma." Yuki shying said.

" I am Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome said shaking his hand. His light blush turned into a hundred shape of red and he didn't know why.

Inuyasha: (Growls)

Kagome explained to them what happen trying to make sure nothing sounded wrong then there it was. Yuki was standing up to grab a drink of water when Kagome followed leaving Inuyasha with Shigure. But the question is where is Kyo. Kyo in matter of fact saw everything that was happening. Yuki's blush, Kagome's simile. Kyo knew that Yuki had a crush on Kagome. He knew that if Yuki fell in love with Kagome Tohru would be all his. Kyo slowly observe everything to hear the room all the slient. It was bothering him in many ways.

_Shigure: Trying to keep Tohru all to yourself._

_Kyo: Maybe so_

_Inuyasha: I hate that plan._

Kyo slowly run up making sure Yuki didn't feel his presence then Kyo "Accidently" pushed Kagome into Yuki and made a run for it.

"Woah." Kagome said falling in Yuki's chest. Kagome blush to see that Yuki had abs like Inuyasha but Yuki's was different. Kagome looked up to Yuki's eyes and Yuki stared at Kagome's eyes and it stand there for many minutes. Kagome felt Yuki leaning in and closed her eyes. She for herself didn't know why she wanted to kiss Yuki. Was it his gentle simile or was it the fact that humans and demons shouldn't be together.

_Inuyasha: Don't you dare Kagome_

_ Kagome: Sorry I have no control of my body_

_ MissTigerLover: Time to leave the dog and find herself a new pet._

_ Inuyasha :(Glares)_

Kagome was waiting for his gentle lips to touch hers and Kyo was waiting for Yuki to speed it up. Yuki closed the distance in between them and place a kiss on her lovely lips. She wanted to continue this but Yuki broke which made Kagome sad.

"Sorry I...I.." Yuki wanted to tell her that he lost it but Kagome closed this words with a more passionate kiss. Kyo placed a romantic music and closed the door slowly. He put a sign saying "Make out session. Do not enter." Kyo slowly walked into the living room.

"Where is Kagome?"Inuyasha asked in concern

"She told me to inform you that she would like to stay here for the couple of months."

"W-What" Inuyasha nearly scream in anger "WE have business to do. She cant just ditch us like garbage."

"But she did." Kyo walked out and walked towards Tohru room to see Tohru sleeping. He mumbles to himself "You sly fox now...it Is my turn" Tohru opened her eyes to see a leaning Kyo. Now the process begins.

**MissTigerLover: Wow it went better then I thought it would be**

**Ayame: My little brother is growing up so fast**

**Inuyasha: I hate this story **

**MissTigerLover: Why is that so**

**Inuyasha: It nothing**

**Kyo: He is just jealous that he wasn't the one who ended up with Kagome**

**Kagome: Um...**

**Inuyasha: That's it, I thought I let you live but now you are wishing your own death wish**

**Kyo: Back at you**

**Everyone; O.O Not again**


End file.
